


We aren't supposed to talk about that night

by definitely_indecisive



Series: A Harmless One-Night Stand [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf AU, alpha!cas, brother-ness, not so much about werewolf-ness as it is about the accidental pregnancy, omega!dean, sam being all brotherly and protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas, friends since college, have a one night stand.</p><p>It isn't until the pregnancy test reads positive that Dean realises they're gonna have to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We aren't supposed to talk about that night

"Sam, I'm pregnant, and it's Cas's." Dean repeated it to himself, looking at himself in the mirror. He growled.

"Fuck it." He dragged his hands across his face, through his hair, and dropped one to the side while the other rubbed his neck. He pulled his hand away and plastered the fakest grin he could manage.

"You're an uncle, Sammy! Congratulations, yeah!" He then mumbled about it being Cas's.

"Aghhh, fuck!" He dropped his hand to his stomach, flinched, and took another look at the pregnancy test. Still positive. Yep. "Fuck." His hands twitched toward his pocket, but he stopped it. He couldn't call Cas yet. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. He wasn't even sure if he could _tell_ him.

\--------

Dean had forgotten to take his suppressants once, about two and a half weeks back. Him and Cas were watching a movie, enjoying time together as friends since Cas travelled a lot and wasn't home often. They been drinking somewhat, not enough to make Dean shitfaced, but it was enough. He'd made a move to go to the bathroom, and then the smell hit both of them. When he'd turned around, Cas's pupils were blown and none of the usual blue was left. The want, the need, it all came back to him. An ache pitched low in his gut. He had barely managed to strangle Cas's name out of his throat before they were thrown into a frenzy of skin on skin. 

When Dean woke up that morning, before Cas had, he quietly slipped on his clothes and left. Dean had left a note saying sorry, and let's not talk about this.

\------

He sat down on the bathroom floor. He'd holed himself up in here for hours after he had taken the test. He didn't notice really that he was pregnant before his scent slowly started to change, just enough for him to sense it. He doubted anyone else had yet, but it made him really anxious. He hadn't noticed anyone else's scents as too appealing since that night with Cas, but he figured he was just sated and everyone around him lately was either mated or a dud. But when his smell changed, the other shoe dropped and his suspicions turned out to be correct.

"Sonuva bitch." He put his head in his hands. He was freaking out. Correction: extremely freaking out. He didn't have work that day, he worked at the auto shop, but Sam did. He knew it was only minutes now before he'd get home. Before he'd realise Dean was holed up in the bathroom. Before Dean inevitably had to tell him. The only time he felt so alienated from his beta brother was when he went into his first heat. Now was no comparison to that though. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was so _different_ from his brother. And now he'll be the one that needs protecting. He won't be able to do a damn thing for Sam, even if he was already a grown man.

"Dean?" Sam's voice. _Holy fucking shit._ He hadn't even heard the front door open. His pulse raced. He wasn't ready for this. He was _NOT_. _No. No. No. No. No. N--_ "Are you in the bathroom, Dean? Everything alright?"

Dean weakly reached up and unlocked the door, returning to his place between the toilet and the shower. His eyes were watering. _Dammit._

"Dean?" Sam jingled the door knob and opened it slightly. "Dean, I'm coming in."

The sight of his brother, the tall frame and really worried but loving look on his face, was too much. The watering of his eyes turned to outright tears. "Dammit," he muttered, under his breath. It was all he could do to not outright sob.

"Dean! Dean, what's wrong?" Sam came to kneel next to him, but Dean refused to meet his brother's eyes.

"The...The counter, Sammy." His voice wavered, and he sounded so broken. The hushed words reached his brother though, as he got up and turned around. The silence around the room was deafening, and it was absolutely certain Sam understood.

His brother turned around, pretty swiftly for his huge size, and immediately kneeled down next to Dean. There was anger on Sam's face. Dean flinched, hoping it wasn't aimed at him. "WHO." Sam gritted through his teeth. Dean outright cowered, his omega nature shining through. "Who.got.you.pregnant.Dean? I haven't seen anybody around. So if someone fucked you, knocked you up, and left...I will hunt them down and make sure they come back." His brother was a lawyer, and Dean didn't doubt he would find a way. Dean shook his head though.

"You...you don't need to Sam. He'll be back soon." Dean's strangled voice sounded so small next to his brother's demanding tone that still rung in his ears.

"Dean, tell me who it is dammit!" Dean flinched, his eyes not straying from a tile on the floor. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, probably trying to apologise for his harshness. Dean sucked in a breath.

"Cas." He mumbled. He couldn't even make it out. Sam's grip tightened slightly.

"I didn't hear that, Dean." Dean counted to ten in his head, then looked at his brother's face.

"It's...Cas, Sammy." His voice broke, and the tears streamed down his face again. He decided he didn't care if he sobbed now. 

The hand on his shoulder loosened, and Dean was drawn into a very awkward hug. 

\------  
He opened his eyes, his head throbbing. There were dried tears on his face, and he realised he must have fallen asleep while hugging Sam. This whole pregnant thing was making him into a chick.  
He rolled of his bed, showering and getting clothes on, before he reluctantly went downstairs. Sam had made some pancakes, and had even gotten a pie. He sighed.

"Don't do this, Sammy." Sam looked up from the newspaper he was reading and stared at him.

"Don't do what, Dean?" Dean growled at him, sinking down into his seat at the table.

"Thanks for the food and everything, but don't do the whole pity act, please. I can't handle it right now." Sam gave him an apologetic look. His brother waited until after he got a few bites of food in before he let his inquisition loose.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Dean sighed, shoving his food away from him and dropping his fork.

"What do you fucking think, Sammy? It was a mistake. We had both been drinking and I had forgotten to take my pills and one thing led to another...I left before he woke up and haven't seen him since."

"Dean, you _have_ to tell him! And besides, haven't you two always had a thing? How was it a one night stand?" Dean growled again.

"Sammy, when we met in college, yeah, it seemed like we did. But nothing ever came of it! He got a boyfriend and we moved on."

"Dean! You two have been _pining_ over each other ever since you met! That thing you mentioned, yeah? It never went away." Dean got up and stalked to the stairs.

"Go to work."

"I can stay home if you need me to, Dean." He shuddered at the thought of having his brother nagging him all day.

"Go.to.work." With that, he stomped up the stairs.

\-----

He stared at his cell phone, hours after Sam left. He hadn't left his room, just sulked around. He wanted a goddamn drink, but that wasn't good for... He swallowed. It wasn't good for _pregnant people_ to drink. Oh god. It hit him again. He was fucking _pregnant_. At least he'd have a little more than 8 months to get used to it. He shivered.

Before he knew what his hands were doing, there was a dialtone at his ear. _Ring, ring, ring._

"...Dean?" His body trembled.

"C-Cas..."

"Dean, is something wrong?"

"Cas...I...oh fuck, Cas, I--" He sobbed. Dammit. Why couldn't he control his crying lately?

"Dean! Dean, what's wrong?!" He tried to muster his strength. He sagged against himself, curling in.

"Cas, you remember the last time I saw you?" There was a pause.

"...I thought we weren't going to talk about it, Dean. You said so, in that note."

"Dammit Cas, I know! I know...I know...But...Cas, I-I-...I'm pregnant." Silence. Fucking silence. He sobbed again, and laid down on the bed. The fetal position. _Shit, no more pregnancy references please. I'm dealing with enough right now._ Bile rose up in his throat, panic now coursing through him. "Cas, say something, _please._ "

"...Dean...I'm on my way home right now, I'm coming back from a meeting. I'll be there in two hours. Please, _please_ , wait for me until then? I want...I want to talk about this in person." Dean sobbed again. Thoughts racing through his head, scenarios--"Shh, Dean, it'll be alright. We'll figure this out, we'll figure it out."  
Cas stayed on the phone with him until his cries subsided and the tears stopped.

\-----

He heard the door this time, though it was just a quick succession of knocks. He dragged himself up, so not prepared for this. He trudged through the house, breathed deeply, then opened the door. He was quickly enveloped in a pair of arms, holding him tightly.

"Dean, I'm sorry I took so long."

\----

It took them a while, hours possibly, Dean didn't know, but they got to the couch. Dean was cradled into Cas's sides, and the smell of Cas was relaxing Dean. He was his mate, though...he wasn't sure if Cas wanted him to be. He himself...He wasn't sure what he felt for Cas, but he knew that after this he never wanted to be separated from Cas.

"It broke my heart that you left in the morning. I bet you never even spared a thought as to my feelings." Dean was speared with guilt. Cas was right, he didn't. "...For me, Dean, you've never been just a friend." Dean tensed in Cas's arms, but the enveloping warmth just strengthened around him as Cas tightened his grip. "I've always loved you, Dean. And...and...I-I hope we can..that we can raise this pup together."

Dean's breath hitched, and he snuggled his face into Cas's neck. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his heat forever.

"I...I would like that, Cas."

\----

When Sam came home to them both asleep, snuggled into each other, he smiled to himself. He supposed he could leave being the threatening sibling until they both woke up.


End file.
